worksinprogrossfandomcom-20200213-history
The Life of Lupo Wulf
~Based on Lupo Wulf~ Lupo's P.O.V. Dear Diary, Whelp, it's official, my life bloody sucks! My parents have died recently and now I have to care for my younger brother, somehow. Not sure if I am cutout for this, and there's nowhere for me to go. Hopefully, Anthony could get a friends parents to take him in, but what about me? I'm currently jobless, so I can't pay for anyplace to stay, even a shitty motel would be like heaven at this point! My first priority is to provide for Anthony and his meds ain't cheap. I haven't slept in 3 days and I've done things I would not like to have done. For now, Anthony has been going to his friends house every day after school and while he is there, I have basically been fighting my way to the top, trying to get as much earnings to get a place and pay for his meds. The fact I haven't dropped dead at this point is amazing considering what I am doing. Signing off, Lupo Entry 2 Dear Diary, My brother's friend's parents heard about what happened and thankfully offered us a place to stay. We're living for now, but I know that we can't depend on Anthony's friends parents forever. I've started asking the parents to help me find work, and they've found me one at a local comic store. It doesn't pay much, but at least we're earning something. It's been getting a little better, but, they'll eventually have to kick us out soon, no matter how much they say they want us to stay. I'll have to use this comic store job to climb even higher and get a better job that can pay for both Anthony and I. Signing off, Lupo Entry 3 Dear Diary, Today, I used the computer to browse the internet for awhile since I had to look up this game called CardFight!! Vanguard for work. I eventually found a forum that said "Cardfight Vanguard" and decided to check it out. That was how I met the talented Scylla, who was one of the admins commenting on the forum. It was simple, but sweet! Scylla asked if I was in Tokyo and she said that if I wanted to, we could meet up at the Foo Fighter's Building so that she could introduce me to some of her friends. Even though the forum was really friendly and everyone was helpful, there was this one user who went by the username "Aria" and was pretty much cold to everybody. But, never mind her! Scylla promised to show me how to play Vanguard when we meet on Friday. I'm so excited to make new friends and hopefully even work there! Signing off, Lupo Entry 4 Dear Diary, I'm crying, Anthony's meds need to be refilled and I don't have enough to pay for them. I am not sure what to do, I don't want to ask the friend's parents for the money, they have already given us a place to stay I can't expect them to give money. Hopefully, I can find a few odd jobs to do to pay, not sure how much more I can take of this. Lately I've been fighting the verge to just end it, it's been a rough past few weeks, haven't shaved in about a month, but hay the bearded look looks quite handsome on me actually, at least I have meeting Scylla to look forward to in a few days! Signing off, Lupo Entry 5 Dear Diary, Today's the day I meet Scylla! I was so excited, that I immediately rushed to the address she gave me and rung the doorbell to a large, snazzy skyscraper. Before long, a secretary answered the door and I told her I was here to see Scylla. She led me through a long passage of halls before going to the very top and reaching a huge door. She knocked once, and told them, Lupo was here. I was so excited! When I walked in, I was immediately greeted by a boy with red hair, a girl with silver hair, and a few other members. Everyone introduced themselves, the boy with red hair was Ren, the girl with silver hair was Scylla, the other members were: Kyou, Kai, Asaka, and Tetsu, and the girl in the shadows was Aria. I was shocked, how come she was in the shadows?! I tried to give her a normal and polite greeting but she just glared at me, gave a nod and walked away. That was when I noticed how much resemblance she bore with Scylla. She later explained to me that they were sisters and that Aria was her "other" half. They taught me how to play this Vanguard game, it's actually pretty fun! That Aqua Force clan actually looks quite fun, as does Great Nature, and Angel Feather.... Think this could be a fun little hobby, might have to see if my brother has heard of it, seems like something he would like. The group was pretty awesome actually, they heard about my financial issues, likely from Scylla who I told about online, and actually tried to help me raise some money to pay for the medication, dare I say it I could consider them friends. Wasn't much money, but, hey, any amount is a help! Was actually the first time I have had a good day in a long while now that I think of it. Signing off, Lupo Entry 6 Dear Diary, I've been getting into Vanguard recently! I usually rotate around the Aqua Force or Angel Feather deck. Everyone at the Foo Fighters building had been extremely nice and helpful. They even offered to practice with me! Well, everyone, except Aria of course. That girl had the nerve to challenge me, knowing fully well I was a beginner at the time. At first, Scylla started scolding her younger sister about being more respectful, but I stepped in and told her it was alright. Aria could bully me all she wanted, but I was ready to teach her where she belonged! When she battled, she seemed to be bored and even let me have the upper hand. I was so proud of myself at first, but I slowly noticed that none of the spectators were cheering or smiling at all! Instead, thy had more scared and sympathetic faces on. I was confused, why weren't they happy? I was teaching the bully her place! Thats when I noticed, Arias eyes seemed to light up in a strange way and she started stealing the upper hand. When she drew one of her aces, Harmonics Messiah, I knew I was screwed. The battle ended with 6 damage for me and 4 damage for her. I was shocked, I thought she was just overconfident, but, it turns out, she's insanely strong. After losing, I vowed to become even stronger so I could beat her and wipe that smug smile off her face. Signing off, Lupo Entry 7 Dear Diary, Today, I was dragged by my new friends to a concert held by Renna, a Japanese idol star! I have to admit, for a 14 year old, she's got amazing pitch and volume. Everyone seemed pretty happy, even Aria?! Near the end of the show, Renna said that she would pick someone from the crowd to battle. By a miracle, she managed to pick me! She held up a pretty good fight with her Sacred Flame Ultimate Regalia, Demeter, but by luck, I managed to defeat her! She didn't seem upset about it at all, she just gave a small smile and started packing her cards. After the event, I had at least 20 different girls asking what was my name and about starting a fanclub. The leader of that group was Vivienne, who swore to be the number one fan. I was more scared than happy and left with everyone as soon as possible. However, I noticed that Aria and Renna were talking together pretty closely, which seemed strange. However, I didn't really think about it too much at the time. Signing off, Lupo Entry 8 Dear Diary, Today was a good day. Finally got paid from the comic shop, made just enough to pay for the meds so that is 1 month of meds paid so that is a bit of burden gone, need to set aside money each month to pay. Had a little extra money left over (around 2000 yen, $16.52 USD) so I decided to treat myself a little to a small starter deck of Great Nature. It's a very fun clan so far! Asked if it was ok if I could bring my brother to hang around the comic shop for a shift since we have barely had time to do anything since I started working, the manager agreed thankfully. Signing off, Lupo Wulf Entry 9 Dear Diary, I showed my brother Anthony how to play vanguard today! He borrowed Ren's Shadow Paladins deck and we had a brilliant match. I was slightly holding back at first but I gave up because he seemed to be a natural at this. Everyone was pleased that we got another member on board, even Aria? She's been polite these days, and I can tell Scylla is proud of the improvement her sister put forward. Anthony wanted to play the Royal Paladins so I decided to get him a deck as well. It's been a pretty fun day for everyone and me. I was surprised though, when I heard someone by the name of Evelyn Noir was joining us soon. Signing off, Lupo Entry 10 Dear Diary, I finally got to meet Evelyn Noir today! She seems like a pretty cool person and also plays Great Nature. She insisted on me to call her Evie, and told me a bit about herself. Luckily, I did my research before, the Noir's were very famous in Europe and Japan as they had all been Vanguard champions, one way or another. Although, Evie seemed close to everyone, she was extra close to Aria, again. After hanging for around 5 hours, I finally got the courage to go battle her! She was an amazing Great Nature deck user, and although I lost, I was glad to have battled a Noir. She even offered to give me advice on my deck and help with sorting it out. After the day, I felt like my Great Nature deck was even better than before, thanks to Evie Noir! Signing off, Lupo